kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Food
Food are any number of items Kirby can eat to provide various effects. There are various different food items seen throughout the series. Food can often be found on the ground, in Chests, by defeating enemies, or by utilizing the Copy Abilities Cook, Refrigerator, and Magic. Food Effects Most food items are used to heal Kirby. Most of these healthy snacks resemble real-world foods and restore a little bit of Kirby's health. The amount of health restored can vary depending on the game and type of food, i.e. meat restores three health bars in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. The Maxim Tomato restores Kirby's entire health bar and resembles a tomato with an "M" on it. Regular tomatoes appear in Kirby Super Star as one of the basic food items. There are special food items, that although do not heal Kirby, serve as power-ups: * The Invincibility Candy is a special kind of candy that grants Kirby temporary invincibility to plow through enemies with. It can't protect Kirby from falls, however. * The Jumbo Candy, like the Invincibility Candy, makes Kirby invincible, but enlarges him as well. It also gives him the ability to demolish anything in his path including metal blocks and enemies that usually cannot be defeated. (Kirby Mass Attack only) * Superspicy Curry grants Kirby the temporary ability to spit fireballs. (Kirby's Dream Land only) * An item called the Mint Leaf temporarily improves Kirby's ability to spit air puffs. A special version of the Mint Leaf is used to fight Kaboola. (Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe's Kirby Fighters sub-game) In some non-platformers, food serves another purpose: * Kirby's health is represented by tomatoes in Kirby's Dream Course. Tomatoes are gained by hitting small enemies. * Food speeds up Kirby's cart in the sub-game Cart Run. * In all other non-platformers, collecting food adds to the total score. ]] Food that Games are Centered Around The whole game of ''Kirby: Squeak Squad centers around Kirby's Strawberry Shortcake, which is stolen by the Squeaks. Kirby sets out to get it back. The chest with his cake eventually finds its way into Meta Knight's hands. When Meta Knight is defeated, Daroach steals the chest and opens it thinking it still contains the shortcake. However, instead of the cake, Dark Nebula is released and takes possession of Daroach, who is turned into Dark Daroach. After beating him and Dark Nebula, the Squeak Squad gives back the shortcake to Kirby as an apology for the trouble they caused. The sub-game Gourmet Race in Kirby Super Star and its remake, as well as its "sequel," Cart Run in Kirby: Canvas Curse, is all about Kirby racing against King Dedede to see who can collect (or more likely eat) more food in the shortest time. Kirby Mass Attack is another game in which food plays an important role. If the Kirbys defeat an enemy or destroy a block, they will get fruit, which will increase the fruit meter. The more fruit obtained, the higher the meter will be, which will give the player a higher chance of gaining ten Kirbys. List of Food By Game ''Kirby's Dream Land/''Kirby's Adventure ''Kirby's Dream Course Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra * Only appears in the Japanese version ** Only appears in international versions ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Kirby Air Ride Kirby & The Amazing Mirror/''Kirby: Squeak Squad ''Kirby: Canvas Curse Kirby Mass Attack Trivia *Some food items in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra are exclusive to the Japanese version, and are replaced by other foods in the international releases. The picture to the right shows the foods in the Japanese version on the top row and the corresponding foods in the international versions are in the bottom row. *According to Daroach, the bananas that grow in Volcano Valley are the sweetest in the universe. Category:Recovery Items Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Items in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Items in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Items in Kirby Air Ride Category:Items in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Items in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Items in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Items in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby's Adventure Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Food Category:Items in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Items in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Items in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Power-ups Category:Items in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror fr:Nourriture it:Cibo ja:食べ物 Category:Items in Kirby: Planet Robobot